


Longing and Belonging

by Tlikesprettythings



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Just something lighter and any excuse to have these two end up kissing, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sexual Tension, cause I have so many feels and ideas and I wanted to just write, gone Malcolm bright, low key jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlikesprettythings/pseuds/Tlikesprettythings
Summary: In which Malcolm dances with Dani and thinks her curls chimes...oh there is a hot new detective on the quest to win her affections.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a while back and post a bit of it to tumblr. It's been just sitting around collecting dust and thought I shake it out and see what may come or just a stupid excuse to write some sweet short plotted smut, so the rating will go up next chapter. Thanks again to TheWaxLion for encouraging me to post this. 
> 
> Enjoy, comment, and let me know what ya think.
> 
> The song is Lykke Li "Sleeping Alone"

“All we are is eyes looking for the unbroken or  
the edges where the broken bit might fit each other”  
-Ali Smith

He noticed everything about her, at first he convinced himself that it was his personal profile. He had one on Gil, his mother, his sister, and of course his father. Just hundreds of files stored away in his mind, adding details from time to time. But then it was details like the scent of her hair, or her preference of tea, or the simple dainty jewelry the likes of which he happened to notice in a shop window in Soho and couldn’t help but wonder if she’d like it. Would she feel comfortable accepting something like this from him? Friends bought each other things, right? They usually would take turns buying the tea, that was her rule. Thoughts of her would usually spiral out of control, one thing led to the next like what was her favorite color other than muted earthy tones she wore for work. Because he deduced that she kept that vibrant part of herself locked away to be taken seriously as a woman in the force.

Then he thought it was an obsessive distraction of finally having a friend, an actual friend, something that brought his mind a peaceful respite, away from the darkness that crept at the edge. It was as if thoughts of her stood guard so his mind could relax just for a moment. The first time he found himself drifting was when they were standing outside the 77th street entrance to central park, it was mid-spring and the weather was already up to a nice 75 degrees. New York always buzzed in the spring, everything came alive, so did she. It seemed as she smiled at something Edrisa awkwardly joked about, the warm breeze playing with her curls, he swore he could hear them chime! He was definitely losing it, more than usual.

It was a hundred little moments that he would obsess over alone, she would wander in ever so gently, as he sipped his coffee or looked out the bay window to the city outside. Her smile, her anger, her care, and intense integrity. She so wholly knew who she was, even in her doubt there were convictions and he admired her for it. He didn’t know when he started to feel moved by her every expression, but he couldn’t help but fall into her orbit. 

After all, he literally ran into her arms, and she has been catching him ever since. When he caught her eyes and she smiled at him and tucked some hair behind her ear, he felt that familiar thump in his chest. He found his own lips curve up as he walked towards her, constantly drawn to her. 

“Bright!” Edrisa said with excitement as she pushed her glasses up. 

“Hi, so what do we have?” He asked looking at the jovial member of their little team, his eyes then floating to the other woman. 

Another day and another murder, and while a new case got him buzzing, begin able to solve it with her was always a highlight. Crouched together as the sun danced off her skin and hair. He cleared his throat and looked at Edrisa for the breakdown and to focus on something other than her body angling towards him.

II

Thinking back to how unhinged he was back in the bureau and all the bridges he somehow had burned with his brutal honesty and unconventional methods, makes him thankful that he had Gil and through Gil he had met the team that they gave him somewhere to belong to. Malcolm took a moment to really appreciate and be thankful like his motivation card told him this morning. Because he was as he sat studying a case file.

His head instantly jerked up at the laughter that was so rare that as soon as he heard it he needed to know what caused it. Dani sat at the edge of her desk, stood across from her was Dwight Jackson who towered at 6’2” with hazel eyes and olive skin, a new transfer to major crimes, who instantly took a liking to Dani, and of course, why wouldn’t he? Any man with eyes could see that she was a beautiful, capable woman. 

At the time he’s known Dani she has laughed, really laughed a handful of times, a chuckle here and there, and smiled of course, but full-on laughter she kept to herself like most of herself and it was like a flash of lighting. He knew that her reservation was how she protected herself, while he was more on hurling himself into danger for that much-needed epinephrine. He sat back in his seat and watched fascinated, reading their body language, she looked relaxed around Jackson, he leaned forward fully facing her, his own lips curved up with a full on smile. 

He wondered what made Dani take to the newcomer so quickly, it took him literally getting high for her to relax around him. Yet here was mister chiseled jaw just walking in as if she had been waiting for him. Malcolm rolled his eyes at himself, he was being ridiculous. Forcing himself to focus on the file, he looked down at the words that would not compute, instead his ears focused on soft conversation, unable to keep his eyes down, he peaked every once in a while. 

“I’m telling you, I was so hell bent on catching this ball coming my way, I was so convinced that I would get it that I didn’t even think about the fact that this was a ball coming at me, at my face at about 90 miles per hour.” Jackson continued. 

“Tell me you caught it.” Dani asked in suspense.

Jackson laughed, tilting his head and looking at her with hooded eyes, “actually got pummeled by it and some middle-aged dude behind me grabbed it up. The glory was all his, and I got a bloody nose as my trophy.”

Dani laughed soft again, “oh, I’m sorry, at least your pride is still intact, even if your face isn’t.”

Jackson pulled his mouth into a “oh” and laughed, shaking his head, “Damn Powell you’re savage…”

Dani just smiled at him, she turned her head and caught his eyes and suddenly he watched as she stiffened and straightened herself out as if caught by her father. Malcolm did not like the thought of that at all. 

“Uh, listen, I gotta get back to work. But thanks for the captivating story of why you're so disfigured.” Dani said rounding her desk to take a seat. 

Jackson nodded, “Yea anytime, actually, how about a drink sometime?”

Dani’s smile faltered a bit, her eyes drifted to the desk that sat in front of Gil’s office, and after a beat, she nodded, “Yeah maybe,” and with that, she was back in her shell and back to the business at hand. 

Malcolm irrationally decided he didn’t like Dwight Jackson, something about him rubbed him the wrong way. He knew he didn’t have much to go on, but he just didn’t trust the guy. His subconscious did pose the question if it had something to do with the curly haired detective but he shut that down quickly rationalizing that of course he wanted to look out for her, she was his friend. He took one last glance at her before his eyes fell again on the case file in front of him, missing her eyes on him as she chewed her bottom lip and rolled a pen between her fingers. 

It would be later when he was back in his apartment pouring himself a scotch that he allowed himself to acknowledge that he was jealous of Jackson. Jealous of easily he fit her, of being bagage free to focus on her, to be appealing to her, and that he read her attraction for the new recruit. He was nothing but realistic about his life in any given situation but he didn’t know when the delusion with her had started and Jackson was a reality check. He had more than a couple of drinks that night.

II

Malcolm Bright avoided social gatherings like the plague, not because there was anything wrong with them, but most of the time they were very awkward and uncomfortable affairs for him. So of course he sat in the conference room looking at the flyer that he was handed just moments before.

He was so engrossed in the flyer and his past trauma with social events that he didn’t hear her walk up next to him. But the moment her scent registered in his mind he snapped his head up to acknowledge her. “Hey.”

Dani smiled with a raised brow, “what’s up? You looked like you were trying to figure out a murder with that look.”

Malcolm chuckled, “murder makes sense to me, parties don’t,” shrugged. 

Dani gasped, “what, you don’t like parties?! I never would’ve guessed,” she teased with a squint of her eyes. 

Malcolm squinted right back with a smile and cherished these moments. “I take it this is somewhat of a tradition?” giving the flyer a shake.

Dani nodded, “Yea it’s like one of the big ones and if you got handed this flyer then you’ve been invited into the fold.”

Malcolm smiled at that, yea, it was nice to belong somewhere. Somewhere for the most part people accepted him. He looked down at the flyer again, when she softly said. “You should come, we’ll all be there.” He looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. New York was giving him a second chance.

II

The Brooklyn rooftop bar where the summer get-together was being held was all industrial-chic, large metal lamps hanging from chains and exposed pipes, spruced up by rooftop trees and potted plants, decked out with lights and greenery, wood accents, and wicker lounge settees and chairs scattered prettily with cozy neutral cushions. The lower New York skyline surrounded by the East River and the Brooklyn Bridge was the view as the sun sat lower on the horizon, a true hipster haven. Not what he pictured when he was handed the flyer a few weeks back and again invited/ told by Gil to join. Apparently, an annual thing major crimes did together. He scanned the area and found familiar faces.

Edrisa looked happy chatting away with some techs from her team. His eyes drifted to JT and Tally whispering to each other making each other smile, then there _she_ was rolling her eyes with a smile at their affections. 

She wore a delicate cap-sleeved red summer dress peppered with small white daisy detail that ended around her knees, it fit her form perfectly, the arches of her breasts encased subtly. A pair of sandy-colored boots that ended at her ankles. Her curls seemed even fuller tonight, those dainty gold necklaces and rings completed the look as her sun-kissed skin seem to glow. She looked different from her usual office attire, she looked relaxed, almost carefree. 

She was enchanting. He felt that similar thump to his chest, his mouth felt dry, and suddenly he didn’t know if coming tonight was a good idea. It was the warm hand on his shoulder that jolted him from his thoughts and he tore his eyes away from her to turn to see Gil standing next to him with two beers in his hand and a smile on his face. 

He knew how everyone around him led fairly normal lives, but seeing everyone here just being calm and normal enjoying each other’s company, the warm summer air, the music, and harmonious chatter made him feel almost out of place. It all felt unattainable and surreal. Even if he had started to think he belonged, he would never belong like this.

“Here Kid, you look like you need a drink,” Gil said, patting his shoulder. Malcolm realized that while he was a gifted profiler, Gil had experience and age on him. He chuckled softly and took the offered beer bottle and took a swig.

“Thanks,” he scanned the crowd again, “this a good turn out, everyone seems to be having a good time.”

Gil nodded looking around, proud of the setup. “It’s not often that we get to take a break and have a moment to just enjoy life and be grateful that we have it. These moments, they’re what keeps us from losing it when you see continuous horror.”

“I get that,” he said, taking another sip of his beer, he did get it, but it was so different from what he was used to. Was there ever going to be enough moments where the horrors that he lived with daily dissipated? 

“You just have to allow yourself to let some light and good in,” Gil said as if reading his thoughts. “For a start, I’m glad you came, whatever the reason maybe.” With that, he walked away and engaged a group of officers, Malcolm smiled quietly to himself, of course, Gil would pick on it. He wasn’t exactly hiding the fact that he drifted to her in any given situation.

He walked over to where Dani, JT, and Tally stood, one hand tucked into his casual linen trousers, the other holding the beer, letting the coolness ground him to reality. He decided to leave his Bond villain white stripe ensemble at home this time, opting for the linen trousers and a light blue chambray shirt. He could hear Tally sharing something about marrying strangers.

“It’s crazy, these girls are just up and marrying dudes that they spoke to through walls?” Asked JT.

“Well yeah, the whole point is that love is blind. It’s not what you see, but feel. The emotional connection,” Tally said. “Malcolm, what do you think?” Tally reminded him of Jackie sometimes, wholesome and inclusive. There wasn’t a moment when they crossed paths that she ever made him feel left out or weird. 

“Uh…”

Before he could start JT intervened with a “that seems dumb, reality tv is such a scam,”

Tally playfully smacked JT’s arm, “I asked Malcolm!”

Dani snickered softly at the couple’s exchange, her eyes drifting to Malcolm often. He looked so casual, summer-y even. She supposed this is what he wore to go to the Hamptons to lounge around his family’s summer house. It was both easy and hard to forget that Malcolm came from money. She didn’t expect him to come, but couldn’t help but be happy he did. 

“Ow, woman!” JT laughed. “Alright Bright! Enlighten us!” rolling his hand in front of him to answer.

“Malcolm!” Edrisa bounced over and smiled her full-on Colgate smile at him. 

“Edrisa, Malcolm is about to tell us what’s important physical attraction or personality” Tally filled her in. 

Edrisa beamed, “oh!”

“Well, we like to think of romantic feelings as spontaneous and indescribable things that come from the heart. But it's actually your brain running a complex series of calculations within a matter of seconds that's responsible for determining attraction,” he started, and right away the group responded. JT groaned, Edrisa bounced in agreement, Tally nodded her head in fascination and Dani rolled her eyes. He found his lips curve, his mind wandering to flashes of every moment a sense was stroked by the curly-haired beauty.

Her scent, her smile, her touch, the sound of her voice, the only thing he hasn’t experienced is taste. The thought of tasting her, almost made him dizzy with desire. He continued “in fact, all five senses play a role, each able to vote for or veto, a budding attraction,” 

“That’s why when someone smells amazing, you feel that jolt?” asked Tally excitedly, as she imitated inhaling with a blissful look to her face. JT raised a brow at his wife.

“Exactly, all of these things determine whether a person will be a suitable fertile partner, we’re quite primitive. So I suppose that if you were to take away the biological needs and put them in a situation where it was a matter of intellectual and emotional compatibility a person could grow fonder, but I think the physical attraction is also important for the future...ah...offsprings.”

“Says every guy ever,” mumbled Dani.

“What do you think Dani? Would you date a guy for looks or personality?” Tally asked, grinning.

Dani curved her lips to the side and rolled her eyes, “I think personality is important, I mean he can look like Idris Elba but that won’t save him if we can’t have a decent conversation.” wrinkling her nose at several dates in the recent past that failed to stimulate her, she was bored.

“But would you be able to be with him if he were disfigured?” Malcolm challenged, his case in point would be the way she instantly opened up to Jackson, she was attracted to him and that left an uneasy feeling in Malcolm.

“I like to think I’m not superficial, if I connected with him emotionally, don’t know that it would bother me.” she threw back. “Besides, good-looking guys can be damaged too, doesn’t mean they are throwaways or keepers.”

In her mind, it wouldn’t matter if Malcolm didn’t look as good as he did, she thinks he would be someone that she would be drawn to anyway because he kept her on her toes and taught her so many things and it was added bonus that he did look like he did. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find him physically attractive because she did.

The tension fizzled in the air as Dani defiantly stared Malcolm down. It was the clearing of throats that broke them from their wordless conversation.

“Think I’ll go grab us more drinks,” Edrisa grinned, avoiding the tension on the raise. She liked Malcolm but Dani was intense when she got quiet like that. She had witnessed these tension-filled wordless dialogues a few times from them and well let’s just say she would tell them to just bang it out if she could. 

Dani’s lopsided grin and squinted eyes and Malcolm’s full-on smile told the group they were gearing up to have another productive banter session, something that seemed to be happening a lot lately as JT told Tally in passing while talking about his day to day, to which she pressed her lips together and nodded knowingly and commented that it was probably sexual tension. JT watched his two colleagues with squinted eyes, maybe Tally was right?

In the years he had worked with Dani, she didn’t put her love out on display. But he felt like he knew her type and Bright was not her type. But the more he watched them lately, he could easily write it up as subtle flirting. 

“Ok, before this gets out of control, let me take this beautiful woman dancing,” JT took his wife’s hands and dragged her to the dancefloor in the center of the space. It was getting to be that time of the night when everyone was slowly getting intoxicated, the twilight was setting in the bustling lights from the city was becoming more prominent making for an even more spectacular ambiance. 

“It’s a good thing, Diaz’s brother is the manager here, couldn’t have gotten a better venue,” Dani stated suddenly, stirring her mocktail, bobbing her head to the music. Deciding to give up on the whole attraction debate, this wasn’t the time or place to be so exposed. 

“Yea, it’s nice,” he said in agreement, trying not to let her scent distract him. 

“I’m sure you’ve seen better parties” she smiled, “debutante balls, galas, and whatnot. After all, parties are your thing.”

He chuckled, “oh yea, that’s the norm, everyone was clamoring to invite the serial killer family to parties.”

She looked at him then, every so often she was reminded of the full implications of what Martin Whitly’s actions did to his family. That even with the prominence, there were social isolations that were stricter for his class of people. She hated the pain behind his self-deprecating humor. 

“You should give Edrisa a dance, you’ll make her night and it is a party.” Trying to lighten the mood. While she knew the pathologist’s crush was harmless, she couldn’t help but be just a little jealous at how easy it was for Edria to share her affections. 

He smiled softly, “Yea, I guess so.” rubbing the back of his neck, she knew how to level off. Knew how to defuse him.

Dani laughed softly and honestly, he wished he could hear it more, wished he was the one making her laugh. “Live a little Bright, if you’re gonna lose sleep, might as well have a bit of fun doing it.”

_“How can I get used to  
How can I forget you  
Will I get used to  
Sleeping alone”_

Live a little, why not? He should, he should let himself have moments. Moments that will shield him from loneliness, from the darkness of his mind. Moments where he can have a fighting chance. As his brain worked through this for a few seconds, his eyes caught Jackson walking towards them with a purpose, a smile on his face for Dani no doubt. Malcolm didn’t know what happened next but it became a blur of movements. He saw Jackson stop and stare in their direction.

_“Tomorrow is a long time  
Forgetting so long  
I loved you a lifetime  
I loved you long”_

He took her hand slowly pulling her closer, eyes on her, the music wafted through them, around them. His name almost spilled from her lips in protest but caught at the back of her throat, instead, her hands fell around his shoulders. She let him lead her, her mind drifted to that night when he was so high he ran towards her and swept her up in his arms. Lips curving to a smile, that was the night they decided to be friends, the night she decided to try to trust him. She swayed with him, the words of the song pulling at something within her. 

_“Someday, somehow  
Somewhere down the line  
If you save your heart for mine  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again-”_

She wasn’t outwardly emotional, she felt things deeply but kept them close to her heart, she felt like she needed to do that to keep herself together. Silence her coping mechanism. Then one day Malcolm Bright came charging in erratically just bouncing against those walls until they started to fracture until the cracks started to show and she couldn’t hide from him. Even when she wished he wouldn’t see her, or find her, there he was. “You had some more coke explode in your face that I don’t know about?” she asked with a smile.

He breathed in her scent, felt her solid and warm against him. He could feel his own heart racing. She did things to him, honestly, he could be high at this moment but just from her. He smiled, “I think we both know that wouldn’t end well, but I figured friends can dance with each other right?”

 _Friends_ , the word floated between them for a moment. Lately, the line seemed to be blurring, gray setting in as to what they each wanted from the other. 

“At least you didn’t threaten to kick me in the business, I’d say that’s progress.” He joked almost nervously.

She pursed her lips then smiled, “shut up Bright,” Stepping just a bit closer and wrapping her arms just a bit tighter around him. Feeling his fingers grip her waist more firmly. She closed her eyes for a moment and everything disappeared for a moment except for his wood and smokey scent and the warmth of his body. Maybe, just maybe for a second, they could just be two people dancing.

_“Love was my shoreline  
I stare myself blind  
Now was not our time  
No, I let you down”_

The world just kind of stopped all he heard was the sound of her breathing against his ears and the light brush of her breast against his chest. The warmth of it all driving him a bit mad. Thoughts of kissing her entered his head, as it had been doing more and more lately. The haunting song left him with such want, he wanted her, need her. He didn’t notice that Gil smiled at them from the bar or that Tally mouthed _‘I told you’_ to which JT shook his head. 

_“Some last, some die  
Some love wait till its time  
If you save your heart for mine  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again,  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again”_

“Bright?”

“Hmm,” he hummed softly against her ear, his breath warm, making her skin tingle. 

“You seem different tonight,” she pulled away from him a bit to look at him. “You good?”

“Well, I definitely have been in worse situations that’s for sure.” He joked, his eyes searching her face as it turned into a signature ‘had it with your shit’ smile. 

“Oh yea, I bet dancing with me falls under the top 10 worst experiences of your adult life.” She said rolling her eyes and chuckling. 

“I’d say somewhere between getting kidnapped and holding a live bomb,” 

She laughed at that and stepped out of his embrace “thanks jerk!”

He missed her instantly, maybe that’s why he grabbed her elbows as he joined her laughter and said “dancing with you Dani Powell makes the top 10 best experiences of my life.”

“Oh, yeah? Before or after all the sex you’ve had?” she couldn’t stop herself, even as her mind yelled _‘what are you doing?! This is flirting, this is not friend stuff.’_ but the words tumbled out of her mouth. 

He watched as her face turned almost the exact shade of red as her dress, he opened his mouth then chuckled out, “it could easily take number one.” He saw her intake of breath, the way her eyes locked on him and her cheeks burned, he saw the flash of what he thought he felt. Could she possibly feel the same?

They were definitely moving away from the friend zone, and thank fuck for that she thought because it was getting exhausting to pretend that she didn’t want to grab his stupid face and kiss him every time he said something that made her heart go thump like now or when he looked like he would break from the pressure within. But then she realized where they were and reality kicked in and she got scared, so she backed off with a small smile saying “It’s a good thing you’re a smooth talker, we’re too high up for anything to break your fall.” 

Just like that, the moment changed and they were friends.

As if waiting for his opportunity, Jackson appeared next to Dani, “Hey Powell, how about a dance?” His chiseled jaw flexing into a smile. 

Dani licked her lip and smiled at Jackson, “Yeah sure, why not.” she said as she took his offered hand, leaving Malcolm to watch after her. She knew it was kind of a dick move, but she wasn't sure putting herself out there was something she was ready for, at least not when she felt the way she did about Malcolm Bright. She could do casual, she could do boring dates but with Bright, things would be something else completely. So she danced with Jackson who had a nice smile and honestly after the way her skin burned from being in Bright's arms she needed a distraction that wouldn't end in disaster.

Malcolm let a soft chuckle leave him as he lowered his eyes to the ground and tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. She was too good for him anyway, and who would want to deal with his issues? He wouldn’t want to do that to her. He quickly made a move towards the bar and asked for a scotch neat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's been like a good 7 years since I last wrote smut, you've been warned! xD
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has left a comment and kudos. Totally made my weekend. I think there is perhaps one more chapter left to tie things together, I didn't really want to drag things along and just wanted them to make out so I could move on to other pining fic ideas. Also, I think it's already a given that we are pretending that Malcolm didn't dismember a body and shipped it off to an eastern European country. :D
> 
> As always please leave a comment to let me know what you think and thank you again for reading! 
> 
> The song is Mercury Slim "Fade to Blue"

  
  
  


Malcolm let a soft chuckle leave him as he lowered his eyes to the ground and tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. She was too good for him anyway, and who would want to deal with his issues? He wouldn’t want to do that to her. He quickly made a move towards the bar and asked for a scotch neat.

But his eyes drifted to her too often for it not to be obvious. Gil came to stand next to him, “how is it going?”

Malcolm took a sip of his drink, “Can’t complain, better than the society parties I’ve been forced to attend by my mother.”

“I bet,” Gil laughed, “something on your mind?” He probed.

Malcolm looked at his pseudo father and his mouth pressed into a hardline. “Nope, just reality setting in, that’s all.”

Gil nodded and took a sip of his own drink, “You know it’s hard for someone to know how you’re feeling if you don’t actually say anything.”

Malcolm chuckled, “right,”

Gil recognized that _‘right’_ it meant he heard and would take it into advisement but really at the end of the day do nothing. He felt bad for the kid, he knew a lot of his issues came down to his insecurities about who he was, what his life would mean to someone else. He recognized this not only in him but another member of his family. He just hoped Malcolm didn’t shut himself off like her. 

Malcolm finished his drink, his eyes took one last glance at Dani before he patted Gil on the back and said, “I think I need to turn in for the night.”

Gil nodded, no point in keeping him here, he took a small victory that he even showed up tonight. “I’m glad you came tonight kid.”

Malcolm smiled affectionately at Gil, “yea, me too.” and that was the truth., because while the night took a turn, he got to dance with Dani, and really what more could he ask for? “Good night Gil, wish the others a goodnight for me, I don’t want to interrupt.” He pointed his chin in the direction of where Tally and JT were dancing next to Dani and Jackson, and Edrisa was lost somewhere in the crowd. 

“Night, Kid” Gil said as he watched Malcolm disappear in the crowd. He finished his drink and motioned to the bartender for another, he assumed that all Whitlys were like this, always running and thinking they didn’t deserve happiness even if it was staring them in the face and his dislike for Martin Whitly grew just a bit more. 

Dani watched as Malcolm headed towards the exit, she couldn’t help but feel disappointed at his departure. It was Jackson’s voice that brought her back from her distant look. 

“Powell, earth to Powell.”

Dani shook her head gently and focused her eyes on him, “hmm”

“Where’d you disappear to?” Jackson smiled, his teeth white and perfect. 

Dani pulled a tight smile, “sorry, uh...sometimes the mind wonders, I was...uh thinking about a case.”

Jackson laughed, “damn, I must be a horrible dancer if you’re thinking of a case while we're dancing. Take a pause, Powell. This is a party after all.”

Dani nodded and hmm while her lips curved, all she wanted to do was go find Bright, her body was here but her mind was with the profiler. When the song, which felt like the longest song ever ended, she pulled away from Jackson and pushed some hair behind her ear. She looked at him, “thanks for the dance, I’m gonna go grab a drink.”

“I’ll join you-” he started but Dani was already walking away with purpose. He was about to follow when JT came upon him and patted him on his back.

“Jackson! How do you like the party man?” JT wasn’t sure why he did what he did but Tally told him that Dani looked like she needed some space and he was all about making his woman happy and having his work sister’s back. 

Jackson turned around and smiled at JT, “yeah man, it’s great to be part of such a good bunch of people.”

JT nodded and engaged the newbie in conversation but his eyes followed Tally who was stalking Dani to the bar.

Dani reached the bar and looked at one of the bartenders and quickly asked for soda water. She didn't know why but she felt unsettled. When the glass was placed in front of her she gulped down the water so fast the carbonated bubbles burned her throat, it wasn’t a shot but could easily be. She bends her head as a couple of soft burps made their way out of her. 

She felt the slender fingers on her shoulder and she looked up to find Tally standing beside her. “Girl, you ok?” Dani smiled and nodded. 

“Uh...yea just thirsty.” Dani provided as she picked up her soda water with lime. 

Tally laughed, “You do not look fine, and I gotta question whether you are if you’re running from that fine specimen there.” Tally’s chin pointing towards where Jackson and JT were having a chat. 

Dani’s eyes followed and she nodded, Jackson was definitely attractive, he seemed nice enough from what she could tell. Funny even sometimes. But he wasn’t who she wanted to talk to or learn random facts from or have the possibility to throw axes with. “Yea, he’s...nice.”

Tally raised a brow at Dani who seemed distracted, her shit-eating grin exploding off her face, “but he bores you to death. Cause you have another very handsome specimen on your mind.”

Dani’s eyes whipped to Tally, she nervously laughed and asked “what do you mean?”

“Bright, he’s not a bad-looking guy. From what I can tell he seems kind, generous, and I mean there is no denying the man is smart as hell. I bet he’s even fine under all those custom-tailored suits he wears.” Tally said listing the qualities and charms of Malcolm Bright and Dani wondered if she just shifted to another reality.

“Tally!” Dani laughed, “calm yourself or JT might actually get jealous.”

Tally waved her off, “JT and I are solid, but you are obviously going through something.” Dani shrugged, Tally squinted her eyes at her, “he’s into you, and you're into him, I didn’t see him look at that girl he was seeing, the way he looks at you.”

Dani met her eyes then, “you met Eve?”

Tally nodded, “JT and I ran into them one night, Dani, I’m telling you that he’s gone for you.”

Dani just stared almost dumbly at Tally, “You think...uh...he’s interested?”

Tally raised a brow, “I swear sometimes I wonder how you and JT are this clueless being detectives. Yes he is very interested, the boy could not keep his eyes off you all night. And if looks could kill Jackson over there might be dead.”

Dani’s heart rate sped up and she looked at her drink. She was trying hard not to think of all the moments they’ve had and how he reacted and even tonight how being in his arms felt right. She wasn’t this cheesy normally, but she did feel different with Bright. She cleared her throat and shook her head. “Uh...yea...we work together, so probably not a good idea.”

Tally sighed, “if you don’t figure this out one of you will explode, so what if you work together, something great doesn’t come along often, and I know you both have stuff that you’re dealing with but believe me when I say it’s nice to have someone to handle it with.”

Then shaking the seriousness of her voice Tally giggled, “I’d jump his bones if I were you.”

Dani looked at her incredulously laughing, “Tally!”

Just then Edrisa came to join them, “what happened to Bright?”

Dani smiled down at the cute pathologist, “he left a little while ago.”

Edris, visibly disappointed, said, “oh I was going to ask him to dance.”

Tally rubbed Edrisa’s shoulder then looked at Dani “see even Edrisa would jump his bones.”

Edrisa looked between the two women and pushed her glasses up and then nodded seriously “oh totally like 100% would jump his bones.”

To which all three laughed, JT and Jackson walked up to them at that moment. “What are you girls laughing about?” 

Tally looked at her husband lovingly, “about Bright. How he’s totally jumpable.”

Dani covered her snicker with her hand and Edrisa just beamed. “I totally agree, Bright is dreamy.”

JT’s face shifted to one of discomfort. “Alright woman, calm down. It’s probably the suits.”

Tally's lips crooked up, “the suits definitely help.”

“Stop it, this is weird,” JT whined, which got him a round of laughter. 

“Bright, he’s the consultant that works with you guys right?” Jackson asked. 

“Bright is an amazing profiler, has an eye like no one else and his eyes are beautiful,” Edrisa said dreamily. 

Jackson raised his brow at Edrisa and then looked around the group who didn’t dispute the petite pathologist’s assessment. “So he’s a profiler, what’s he doing consulting with the NYPD? And how does he afford those suits on a consultant pay?”

Jackson was pretty new and probably hadn’t asked around about the one NYPD member of their team but a lot of consultants worked in the NYPD. Yet it was no secret that Malcolm Bright was loaded, even if Bright was far from a trust fund bro, so Dani found it strange that Jackson didn’t know this.

“Malcolm Bright doesn’t need a consultant's pay, his family is loaded, the guy could not work a day in his life and he’ll be fine. His mother gave away a million dollars in a park.” JT said grinning. “My dude does this for fun.”

Dani smiled at the ‘My dude’ JT let slip, it seemed that Bright was getting under everyone’s skin. And she was happy that her found family thought he was worth bringing into the fold. 

Jackson pulled a tight smile, “I mean this job is not like a joke to do it for fun. So he’s a bored rich guy that higher-ups are trying to keep happy?”

Dani turned her face towards Jackson, “no he’s a great profiler, he was with the FBI. This isn’t boredom, he’s really good at his job and we’re lucky to have him.”

Sensing the tension Jackson held his hands up in mock defense, “Alright, I got you guys. He’s part of the team. We take care of our own. Just thought it was strange, that’s all. Not a lot of old money going into law enforcement.”

The tension was not letting up, and Edrisa laughed, “yea, but Bright is unconventional so…and he brings lollipops for us.”

This earned her a couple of chuckles, Jackson thanked her with his eyes and turned to the group, “why don’t I make it up to you guys, what are you drinking, it’s on me.” his eyes on Dani.

“I’m good with this for now,” Dani answered. 

“Are you sure? How about a whiskey sour? Apparently, it’s their specialty here.” Jackson urged. 

“I don’t drink, I’m good with my soda water.” Dani politely said though the pushiness did not go unnoticed.

“I’ll take another beer, anything for you babe?” JT looked at Tally trying to defuse the situation. Tally shook no for now.

Edrisa smiled, “Yea I’ll try one of those whiskey sours.”

Jackson smiled at the group and nodded catching the bartender's eyes to place his order. Dani sighed, and quietly thanked her group. “Guys, think I’m wiped out. Gonna call it a night.”

Jackson turned at this, “Powell it’s like 9:30.”

Dani shrugged, “it’s been a long week and honestly all I wanna do is go home and crash.”

Jackson licked his lip as if wanting to say more but then he nodded, “yea, see you on Monday then?”

Dani nodded, looked to Tally and Edrisa to give each woman a quick hug and a fist bump to JT. “You guys have a good weekend. Don’t do anything I wouldn't do.” she teased.

“Or go do everything I would do!” Tally teased back, which earned her a smile and shake of Dani’s head. After a series of “see ya” and “catch you on Mondays” she finally walked away from the group and found Gil. 

“Hey boss, I’m heading out,” Dani said to Gil who was sitting at one of the lounge chairs no doubt taking a breather from the socializing. 

“Early night then?” Gil smiled at her, “get some rest, I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yea you too, don’t drink too much.” She teased and turned to leave missing the knowing smile on Gil’s face. These kids were clueless and so obvious at times. But he had his own thoughts of a well-dressed Whitly to occupy him.

II

Malcolm laid on his sofa and nursed his drink, as much as he had planned on having a few drinks then either diving into his cold case files or trying to sleep he gave up on it all and just listened to the music that wafted around him, not really paying any attention to anything. His mind replayed the moment with Dani in his arms as they danced, the smell of her, the warmth and softness of her skin.

He sighed and sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He needed to just shake this off. But the idea of Dani possibly going home with Jackson tonight bothered him, the tremor in his hand came back, apparently, now she was added on the list of things that distressed him. He knew she dated, not often but when she did, there would be something in her demeanor. But he’s never actually had to experience it in front of him. He knew eventually she would find someone and build a life with that person, a perfectly normal life. 

He sighed at the thought, a normal life, what he would give to just have some semblance of normal. A partner with who he could be himself with, someone who he could actually sleep through the night with. His thoughts were interrupted by the buzzer, he looked at the clock which read almost 10. He assumed it was his mother or maybe Ainsley stopping by, to remind him to come to brunch, or maybe it was just to talk to him about things. He supposed he had to be happy with the respect to boundaries of actually buzzing to get in. 

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on his door, he walked to the door to find her standing on the other side, eyes growing in surprise. He stood frozen holding the door open. Her scent distracting him from being a graceful host and inviting her in. All his mind registered was that she was here, she wasn’t with Jackson but came here to… _him_.

Dani nervously chewed the inside of her cheek, she didn’t know why but she found herself driving towards his apartment, then sitting in her car scolding herself for being there, and finally admitting defeat and using the excuse of checking up on him she got out and buzzed his intercom. 

The beginning of Mercury Slim’s “Fade To Blue” played in the background as she stood looking at him, and he stared back at her, the soft guitar notes and echoey lyrics setting the mood. She didn’t have a plan and suddenly that urge to kiss him came rushing back into her, so she stepped forward, dropped her purse on his floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. Malcolm’s arms instantly wrapped around her and he kissed her back with the same fervor. Like he was drowning and she was air. 

He spun her around and used his foot to close his door and pressed her against it, as his tongue swept her bottom lip, his hands encased her ribs, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast, a soft moan sounding from the back of her throat vibrating into him. Malcolm's mind was exploding in sensation, as he experienced all five senses of her. 

Dani's fingers ran into the back of his head, feeling the softness of his hair, she could taste the scotch on his tongue and the heat from his hands on her, leaving a trail of fire as it moved from her waist to her hips one dipping lower to lift her thigh and pull her closer to him. Her senses being flooded by the smokey scent of him, the feel of his body pressed against her, the delicious way his lips moved over hers, the sweep of his tongue setting her imagination on fire as to what else he could do with that tongue.

One hand traveled into her head of curls and curled around the back of her neck so he could angle her head and kiss her deeper, and the other traveled from her thigh to cup her ass, trying to get as close as he could. He had no idea that kissing Dani Powell would be this exhilarating. That his heart would race the way it was doing now. Finally pulling away for some much-needed air, he held her face in his hand, ragged breaths passed between them. He wasted no time as his lips found her jawline and followed it down her neck then back to claim her lips, he found his new obsession and she is delicious, every gasp and moan locked away as it sent heat down to his center adding to his erection. 

Dani pushed off the door and grabbed him by the collar and walked them towards the bed, a giggle erupting between kisses when they stumbled with their feet. When they reached the platform where his bed sat, Malcolm pulled away and steadied them both. Looking at her, he smiled through the labored breaths. His fingers tracing her cheekbone down to her jaw to chin. His eyes take note of every detail. Her skin so soft and smooth, her scent absolutely intoxicating. Her flush skin is the most beautiful shade. 

She looked at him, her own breathing labored, and bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She never felt so seen and worshiped in the way his fingers brushed past her chin down her neck. She should’ve known that Malcolm Bright would pay just as much attention to this as he did a case. She shuddered from the thought. If kissing him had her this turned on, she didn’t know how she would handle actually having him surround her, be inside of her. 

“Dani…” he whispered her name when she reached for him again. His lips crashing down on her again, he was going to ask her if they were moving too quickly, but god did he want her, just wanted her arms wrapped around him like it was now. Her fingers deftly started to unbutton his shirt that was already pulled out of his trousers. 

The grunt that escaped him made her core throb. She wanted to touch more of him, feel more of him. Malcolm pulled away from their kiss and still her hands as she got to his navel, his eyes searching hers. Asking if she was sure, of course, he knew she wasn't drunk there was nothing impairing her judgment other than the simple fact that she just really wanted to jump his bones. “I’m sure…” she finally said softly so he would get back to the task at hand. 

Malcolm gave a nod and leaned in to claim her lips again as his hand went to the zip of her dress. Dani recalled that he had said that he had lots of sex and while at the moment she awkwardly waved that comment off, she could see that Malcolm Bright was a true master of all he decided to do, as his fingers worked the zipper with ease and he let his hand brush her shoulders to pull the cap sleeves down her arms, when the fabric of the dress pooled around her feet, he pulled away from the kiss to look at her. 

Dani remembered once before when his eyes looked at her like this when she walked out wearing a glittering gown. She watched as he let his fingers brush past her collarbone to dip between her breasts. Her breath catching as he leaned forwards to let his lips trail behind his fingers. 

Malcolm knew she was gorgeous, but seeing her standing in front of his bed in nothing but peach-colored lace bralette and panties, he was mesmerized by her. In a trance, in need to taste every bit of skin that was available, he needed to taste her. Peppering her skin with kisses, he finally stood and simply lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around his hips and arms gracefully fell around his neck, he looked up at her as he stepped on the platform and let her slide slowly down his body, instantly capturing her lips again when her feet touched the floor. 

Dani's stomach tickled with butterflies, the anticipation killing her. If she was being honest, it had been a while since the last time she was intimate with anyone. And she’s never been kissed like this, Malcolm Bright was on a mission to make sure all other men would be ruined for her after this. His hands-on her shoulders brushing down her arms to hook his fingers with hers as his lips trailed down her neck, to the space between her breast, trailing down her stomach as he fell to his knees in front of her hands on her hips now. He looked up at her and caught her eyes as his tongue swept between his lips as he placed a kiss on one hip bone, his hands traveling behind her to cup her ass. 

She exhaled loudly, as her hand plunged into his hair, she was so wet just watching him. He lifted one leg and kissed the inside of her thigh as his hands worked on pulling her boot off. She had forgotten all about them. Then proceeded to the same with the other, this time hooking her knee over his shoulder as he kissed his way up her thigh, his stumble creating delicious friction against her skin, so close to where she needed him. “Bright…”

Malcolm’s head was spinning from the feel of her, and when he finally pressed his lips to her center through the lace of her panties and felt the heat and moisture, felt the strain in his trousers. Dani gasped, looking down at him, as he hooked his hands on the waistband of her panties, dropping her leg down to let the slip of material pool around her feet before lifting her leg again and this time letting his tongue sneak out to taste her, he closed his eyes as he let the flavor of her coat his tongue, his own breathy moan sounds foreign to him, as he plunged forward taking more.

Dani cried out, her fingers on his scalp as she leaned forward, her only standing knee felt like it might give out, she felt each hot flick of his tongue expertly part her folds, lips closing over her clit with just enough pressure to make her throw her head back and see flashes of whites and blue behind her eyelids. Her hands moved aggressively in his hair, she needed him closer. The breathy sounds she made would've otherwise made her think she was trying too hard to enjoy this, but there was no pretending with Malcolm Bright, he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

He liked the way she held onto him, he loved the sounds she made. He pushed her thighs open further to get closer. He looked up at her, her brows were drawn together as she moaned, one hand in his hair, the other between her lips as she bit down on her index finger. She was close, he could feel her starting to clench around him, he moved the hand on her hip to replace his tongue, entering two fingers at once, while his mouth closed over her clit to suckle it. Dani’s moan echoed through his apartment and combining with the music that he had forgotten was playing in the background. 

“Come for me…” He said looking up at her, his eyes catching hers. Dani never would have guessed there was anything sexier than Malcolm Bright on his knees, his mouth on her clit and his fingers inside of her, a fistful of his hair in her grasp. She cried out as she came, she felt dizzy and her body shook as he continued to gently piston his fingers in and out of her, the other hand holding her steady.

Malcolm pulled his fingers out and let her knee drop from his shoulder slowly, he gave her a moment as she calmed down his hands never leaving her hips. With hooded eyes, her fingers released his hair and traveled to his chin to pull him to her. She pushed at the shirt that hung on his shoulder unbuttoned, watching the garment fall to the ground she took in the look of him fully, her fingers tracing his skin. She knew that Malcolm was fit underneath those tailored suits but now seeing him like this her center throbbed again as her fingers traced the lean toned muscles. 

His eyes followed hers, the look of appreciation and her afterglow just about the sexiest thing to him. She leaned in to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. He kissed her back intensely, His hand in her hair suckling her lips. Dani’s fingers went to his trouser and she quickly undid the button and zip, pulling away to trail kisses down his neck and biting his ear which earned her a low grunt. “I need you…” She whispered against his ear as her hand worked to unhook her bralette. 

Malcolm closed his eyes and swallowed, his fingers gripping her hips tightly. Once he opened his eyes he pushed her back onto his bed and watched as she fell back, her beautiful breast bouncing with the motion, half-lidded eyes watched him as he stepped up to her, the trouser hanging low on his hips. He pushed them down quickly and her eyes fell on him, she licked her lips slowly and Malcolm throbbed against his boxer brief. Dani laid back on his bed and threw her arms over her head, beckoning him.

His hand hooked on the band of his underwear pushing them off and then he leaned over her body, his lips found hers again. She pulled him closer and let her hands roam across his back, Malcolm pulled away to look down at her, brushing back some hair from her face, he couldn’t believe this was happening. There was a part of him that thought maybe perhaps this was some elaborate dream, that may be right at this moment he was actually passed out on his sofa and all of this is wishful thinking. 

Dani cupped his face and smiled at him, staring into the icy blue depths. There was such affection and devotion in his eyes and it knocked the air out of her knowing it was for her. “I can’t believe you are here…if this is a dream then it is definitely the best one I’ve had” he finally said.

Dani pushed him onto his back, straddling him. Feeling the length of him against her thigh, she locked her eyes with his as she grasped him gently, his soft grunt lighting that fire in her again, slowly she lowered herself onto him, sliding down slowly as he filled her, her eyes never leaving his as she took in every expression on his face, she sighed when he filled her completely. She places her hands on his chest and rocked her hip forward and softly said, “you’re not dreaming Malcolm.”

He almost came right there and then, thanking the years of self-control at this moment as he watched her ride him, and thrust to match her, the way her hair bounced, the way her breast moved, the way her hip gyrated back and forth. She was the picture of desire if there ever was. One hand found her hip again, while the other caressed her perfectly round bottom, trying to get as close as possible. It should be a crime for someone to be this perfect he thought as he watched her with half-lid eyes. 

Her cries, mixing seamlessly with his soft grunts and moans, the pressure was building again and he could feel he was close. His mind wandered to protection, a definite mood killer but a necessary precaution, “Dani...we need to slow down...protection” he ground out as she picked up her pace.

Dani shook her head quickly, “on the pill and got tested, I’m good.” she rushed out quickly. Malcolm nearly lost his mind at the thought of being able to come inside of her. He wasn’t a basic primitive man on most days but here at this moment the idea that he could be one with her and she trusted him enough to allow it was a bigger turn-on than he thought it would be. He pushed up to a sitting position and seamlessly her legs curled around his hips bringing them even closer together. Dani cried out as he thrust into her harder, and let his mouth leave a hot trail from her neck to her breast. 

He flipped them with Dani now laying on her back and his arm hooking under her knee to bring them closer, his mouth found its way back to her breast, tongue circling the hard knob before suckling it. Dani moaned. He reached between them and let his thumb flick her clit as he continued to suck on a nipple. 

“Keep going Malcolm, don’t stop!”

His first name spilling from her lips urged him to quicken his pace, he felt her tighten around him. His head peeked up from her chest to look at her, eyes closed and head thrown back as a moan spilled from her mouth just as he pushed inside her and hit the right spot. If this were a dream, then he’d remember her like this, only for his eyes. “Come for me, Dani…”

She gripped his shoulder and cried out, her nails digging into his skin. She came crashing around him, he felt her squeeze and pulse around him, he moved faster and harder, her cries getting louder with each thrust, the sensitivity eliciting pleasure. He reached for her and pressed his lips to her in a few hard kisses before he buried his head in her neck, unable to hold on any longer. He thrust into her frantically a few more times, his teeth grazing her shoulder, Dani’s fingers in his hair. With a grunt he came, her name spilling softly from his lips. 

When he wasn’t seeing flashes of white behind his lids, he lifted himself off her and laid on his back, breathing labored as he swallowed. He turned his head to look at her, she was looking at him, some of those curls falling across her face. There too many moments he desperately wanted to remember, to lock away. He reached for her, bringing her closer to place a few quick pecks on her lips. 

As if reading his thoughts, which she often could, he heard her say “still not a dream…”

He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, “this is the best reality I have ever experienced. Dancing with you is definitely taking number one.”

Dani laughed, “I thought it was already number one.”

“I was talking about a whole other dancing.” He teased, to which she swatted his arm. “Ow!”

Dani rolled her eyes at his mock pain. “I...I’m sorry about earlier…about Jackson” she said as she scrunched her face. 

Malcolm looked at her and smiled, “doesn’t matter cause you’re here now, and this night ended better than I could’ve ever hoped.”


End file.
